Daniel Kravitz
Daniel Eugene Kravitz is a lead and the titular character of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One, ''a segment of ''It's All Been Done Radio Hour. He is the Chosen One tasked with saving the world from monsters, demons, and assorted other evils, especially the Ultimate Evil. The job comes with superpowers. He complains about his assignment a lot, but also complained about his life prior to being tapped as the Chosen One. According to Abby, he has a weak chin ("Three's Company"). Daniel acts like he hates everyone around him most of the time, and good things like Christmas, but those that know him best believe Daniel cares deeply and just has trouble showing it ("A Rufus Carol"). First appearance:'' 'Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One'' #1.01 "Not Bored for Long" '''Number of appearances: 30 (out of 33, as of December 2019) Actor: Nathan Haley Episodes Not In Despite being the titular character of the segment, Daniel did not appear in a few episodes of the series. He does not appear in: * #1.07 "Abby Reynolds, Chosen One" * #2.01 "Gather 'Round the Fire" * #3.04 "...And Sprinkles On Top" Daniel only appeared in the opening of the following episodes: * #2.06 "They're Back!" Early Life From the theme song of the segment, it is known that Daniel was born in the city of Columbus, Ohio. He was very tall as a child, and ostracized for it. As an adult, he compared his height to being like "if Drax and Groot had a baby" ("The Search"). His misery was made worse when his parents died untimely deaths, and he is an only child ("Ragina"). The circumstances of their passing have not been revealed, but his father did leave Daniel an antique shop, Kravitz Antiques, that he owned in the town of Brightside. Daniel ran the shop with a single employee, Abby Reynolds, for some time, while living just a few blocks away in a two-bedroom apartment. Abby was Daniel's only friend, and Daniel didn't particularly like his job. Abby called Daniel 'Danny' when she wanted to annoy him. Daniel actually signed ownership of the shop over to Abby years before the series began, but didn't tell her ("Not Bored for Long"). While Daniel's religion has not been a major plot point, he does believe there is a single god and doesn't approve of polytheism ("Daniel and Grezit's Crazy Christmas"). The Chosen One One day, Rufus Reginald Rochester came to the antique shop and told Daniel that he was the Chosen One, tasked with saving the world. Daniel didn't believe Rufus, and even once he did, he was resistant to the idea ("Not Bored for Long"). Despite that, Daniel's powers grew and he successfully faced a number of foes. Rufus also trained Daniel in various fighting styles, including martial arts, and the use of archaic weapons, such as the bo staff ("Childish Thing"). Eventually, Daniel even began to embrace his destiny, fighting to protect those who needed it, even when he didn't have to ("Team Work"). While Daniel had long been a loner, with Abby being his only friend, he embraced those that had proven themselves to him. This included Josh Wallace, who fought by his side to protect Abby ("The Hub"), and Grezit the Green, whom Daniel accepted once Grezit proved he was staying with the group for the right reasons, though he was reluctant to articulate these feelings out loud ("Blumpkin & Felchy"). Rufus, and Daniel's second mentor, Alexis Augustus Armentrout, were provided to Daniel by the U.L.P., the group that has always mentored the Chosen One. Daniel wanted Rufus gone even after Rufus became a trusted ally because Daniel believed Rufus' presence might bring trouble upon them. But Alexis proved that wasn't Rufus' doing, and Daniel began to like having Rufus around ("Betrayed"). It took Daniel much longer to accept Alexis, likely because the younger man ran at the first sign of trouble, showing utter lack of loyalty and courage, although Daniel's contempt for Alexis surely sped along Daniel's acceptance of Rufus. Daniel and his friends discovered massive corruption in the organization. When they confronted the leaders of the group, the U.L.P. tried to kill them. So Daniel and company took down the U.L.P. and rebuilt it themselves. Powers * Disappearing Retreat * Stun Wave Romance Daniel started dating his first girlfriend not long after he became the Chosen One. Her name was Ragina, and she was Rufus' niece. They had a lot of sex, part of Ragina's seduction. She had come to town specifically to get the Chosen One on her side in a personal battle to topple the U.L.P. Her tactics included attacking Abby Reynolds, which was enough to pit Daniel against Ragina. Their relationship ended in a physical altercation. He let her escape to save Grezit the Green. During this entire time, and even before, Abby was interested in Daniel but hadn't acted on it. It was clear to Ragina that Daniel returned the feelings, and she told him so. Once Ragina was defeated, Daniel went to Abby's bedside and the two soon after became a couple. Their relationship hit a snag early on when Abby, frustrated that Daniel wasn't looking for the missing Rufus, and feeling less than being surrounded by those with world-saving roles, took off to find Rufus herself. Daniel was furious, seeing her departure as a break-up, and hurt deeply that she didn't tell him her plans or let him help ("Betrayed"). Eventually, Daniel forgave Abby. They settled back into a comfortable relationship. Trivia * Daniel appears in more episodes than any other lead, with others sitting out multiple installments. However, Daniel does not appear in every episode, nor in ''Packer & Ratcliff ''"The Pursuit of Packer," which features crossover with characters from his segment. Category:DKCO Lead Character